bioshockfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of Kraken Court
The halls of the Kraken Court were as dark and quiet as always in the depths of Rapture. Marvin Sinatra and Al Buggard, two mobster lackeys, skulked through the dank place. The walls were covered in grime, scum, and barnacles while the wooden floorboards began to rot from the thin layer of salt water that rested over it. "What are we lookin' for again," asks Al in a hissing voice. "Don't you ever listen? We're lookin' for the little girl; that Little Sister that got away from the boss," replies Marvin in an equally slick voice. "Oh yeah, the Little Sister. Hey, you don't think the boss was gonna like... rape her or anything like that, do you? 'Cause I didn't sign up for that," shouts Al. "Pipe down ya jackass! The boss might be a little bit off but he's no child molester. He wants the sister for the same reason everyone else down here does; ADAM," replies Marvin. "Hey, the boss ain't no fuckin' Splicer is he," inquires Al in a frightened voice. "Stop askin' so many goddamn questions, especially when they're stupid. The only reason why he'd want that thing is ADAM. What else makes sense," says a frustrated Marvin. A fast yet delicate tapping sound is heard against the water only a few fet behind the two gangsters. Marvin, with a flashlight in hand, turns to face the noise. Small ripples on the water's surface give away the location of the culprit. Marvin approaches a splintered wooden table and with one kick, sends it into the air. In the spot where the table once stood, a Little Sister is huddled with her knees in the water. "There you are," says Marvin in a soft yet slimy voice. "I'm not gonna hurt ya," he says as he grabs the girl by the arm. She retaliates and sinks her teeth into Marvin's wrist. "Dammit, you little bitch," cries Marvin just before cracking his flashlight over the girls head. In that moment, a deep growling sound reverberates through Kraken Court, causing the thin water sheet to bounce as if coming to a boil. "What the hell is that? The girls Big Daddy," says Al in a trembling voice. "It can't be, her Daddy was killed; I seen it myself. No, this is somethin' else... Let's get the hell outta here Al," replies Marvin. As the two thugs make off with the girl, the growling sound seems to follow them. Running down the dark corridors, the two can hear loud banging noises just behind them. Marvin and Al are both waist-deep in fear at this point as the noise seems to grow just behind them. It isn't long until the two reach their gangs territory. A large metal door guarded by two Sentry-Guns and security systems is all that stands between them and safety. Marvin's fingers tremble as he attempts to type in the passcode on the key pad next to the gate. "Hurry," shout Al as the noise gets closer. "I'm trying," replies Marvin who begins to sweat as the noise grows louder and the growl returns but more angry than before. Just then, Marvin successfully punches in the code and the door slowly begins to screech open. The sounds that seemed to follow the two thugs disappears faster than it seemed to have began and the two look back into the darkness, relieved. "I guess we're safe now," says Al. In the same instant that Al finishes his sentence, a harpoon soars from the darkness and pierces Al in the throat. Al grabs the giant arrow as blood begins to spurt from his neck. Marvin knows its too late and runs through the gate. Just as the door closes, another harpoon flies from the darkness and impales the thick gate. Marvin, still in a slight jog, makes his way down into his gang's territory. There are other gangsters, sitting around polishing their weapons, smoking cigarettes, and gambling. They watch Marvin as he hurries with a blank expression on his face. It isn't long until Marvin makes it to his boss's office door. Two gangsters armed with machine guns wave him in. As Marvin opens the door, a gust of cigar smoke and the smell of alcohol smacks him in the face. He walks into the dimly lit office, filled with regal artwork and Italian-made furnishings that are so hard to come by in Rapture. At the far wall, a large desk sits just in front of three large windows. The chair behind the desk faces the windows. "Who is it," says a voice coming from behind the chair. "It's Marvin Sinatra, Boss. I have the girl." The chair quickly swings around to reveal a middle-aged man with a cigar in his mouth and reddish bags under his dark eyes. He grabs the bottle of whiskey on his desk and takes a deep gulp. "Finally," whispers the Boss. "Bring her to me." Marvin walks over to the Boss and hands him the girl. The Boss, still seated in his chair, begins to caress the girls hair and kisses her forehead. A disgusted look appears on Marvin's face. The Boss looks up and catches this expression on Marvin's face. "You got somethin' to say," asks the Boss. "No sir, I was just thinkin'." Marvin tenses up and moves closer to the Boss. "I lost one of my best friends out there today so I just wanna know if your only reason for throwin' a life away was to have this girl as your personal sex toy!" The Boss lets out a slight chuckle. "First off, watch how you speak to me, Sinatra; I can have you turned into fucking shark food. Second, I'm no pedophile." The Boss looks down at the girl who is still unconscious. "This is my daughter." A surprised expression appears on Marvin's face. "Please forgive me, Boss," pleads Marvin as he drops to his knees. "You're forgiven. Was she asleep when you found her?" asks the Boss. "Uh, no. She hit her head on a table when we tried to get her," replies Marvin. The boss just places his hand over the small gash on her head. With his other hand he grabs the whiskey bottle and takes another gulp. "This is the last bit of pain I will ever let you go through again," whispers the Boss into the ear of his sleeping daughter. The Boss waves his scarred hand at Marvin, a sign for him to leave. As he makes his way toward the door, he makes one last final glimpse at his Boss and catches a surprise. The mob boss that he had worked for for more than 5 years, the man that he had always known to be a cold and heartless man, was weeping over his sleeping daughter. Marvin opened and closed the office door quickly in an attempt to give his employer some privacy. His face was slightly moist, either from sweat or sea water, and his mouth was dry. Marvin looked down at his shirt to see speckles of Al's blood which have surely settled and permanently stained one of Marvin's most expensive shirts. He didn't care. Working for the Mob of Rapture had many perks, incredible wealth being one of them. With the money that Marvin made from working for the Boss, he had earned expensive clothing, illegal artwork, a home, and jewelery for his fiance, Ginger Wright. He returned home to his top-floor penthouse overlooking Nemo's Bay. The elevator ride up to the penthouse always seemed to calm him down, even after the most gruesome exploits that he had to deal with in his occupation; this was one reason why Ginger has rarely ever seen him stressed. The elevator stopped on the top-floor which happened to be his floor since his massive penthouse was the only one on that floor. It seemed like the decay that had swept through most of Rapture was an unknown here but then again, it was like that for his entire gang's teritory. Regal artwork and furniture was allover the place almost becoming clutter but that was his wife's style. He took off his dirty shirt and kicked off his shoes on his way into the bedroom with intentions of greeting the wife-to-be; She, however, was asleep. Marvin's profession semed to always get in the way between him and his wife; they've barely seen or talked to one another since the engagement began six months ago. She was the love of his life but his life had no room for her. He left the bedroom as silently as he could and made his way into the den. It wasn't long before he had a record playing while he sipped whiskey from a glass in one hand and smoked a cigar situated in the other. He was thinking about Al, the friend who he never truly appreciated. For years the two of them worked together, drank together, and laughed together but Marvin always gave him a hard time in the end. Marvin heard a faint sound behind him. He lept from the couch he was siting on quickly, dropping his whiskey to the floor, and pulled his revolver out of the holster attached to his belt. The sound came only from his fiance, Ginger, who was awoke when Marvin first came into the bedroom. The look on her face wasn't that of surprise but of sadness; she could already tell what happened. Marvin dropped his revolver in the puddle of whiskey and broken glass on the floor and stood silently peering into his fiance's eyes. He felt pressure come from behind his eyes and his vision blurred. All of a sudden, tears rolled down his cheeks and he began to sob. Ginger crawled over the couch to console her broken future-husband; he was truly broken. "He's dead," said Marvin in a muffled and strained voice. "Al is dead!" "Shh, it'll be alright Marvin. He's in a better place now," said Ginger in a warm and soft voice. "I don't think there is a better place, Ginger. It's all bullshit to me now. There's no heaven, no god; there couldn't be one if there's a place like this on this planet," replies Marvin. "My love, you know better than that. It was Al's time to go. I know he was like a brother to you and I loved him as much as you but you need to get a grip. Otherwise, this place will be your grave too," said Ginger in a more serious voice. "It has already been fated that Rapture will be my tomb," replies Marvin in a low gruff voice. Silence sits in the room for a moment as Ginger looked at Marvin in a shocked, almost disgusted manner. "Do you remember when we first got engaged, we decided that we were going to leave this place," says Ginger reverting back into her soft voice. "Do you remember where we decided to go?" "Brooklyn, New York," replies Marvin. "I'm almost certain we said Paris," replies Ginger. "Come to think of it, we never had time to decide," says Marvin with a slight smile coming across his face. Marvin and Ginger hold each other in a long embrace before making their way back to the bedroom. Before Marvin can even get his belt from around his waist, however, the phone rings. Both Marvin and Ginger know that no one ever calls unless it's business with the gang. Frustrated, Marvin forces himself from the bed and picks up the phone. What he hears coming from the line is disturbing to say the least. He quickly grabs his shoes and gun and runs for the elevator, blowing a kiss to Ginger as he leaves the bedroom. Marvin makes it down from the penthouse to see wreckage covering much of the gang's territory. Blood and bodies were scattered on the floor with obvious weapons damage plastered along the walls. Marvin locked the elevator and ran in the direction of the numerous voices and gunshots he heard echoing from down the corridor. He sprinted full-speed in the direction which also led him toward the Boss's office. Bodies laid in front of the doorway which had been bursted through by some powerful force. The Boss lay in his office on the floor but there was no sign of his daughter. Marvin ran over and looked over his Boses body; his back had been shattered and his ribs were caved in. He ran out of the office to see a few fellow gang members armed with tommy guns running toward the entrance of the Territory. "Hey Sinatra, come on," exclaims one of the thugs. Marvin picked up a shotgun laying next to one of the dead gangsters and followed his comrades in hot pursuit. "I saw it coming this way," said Bugsy Blu, a younger member. Marvin was lost and confused to the whole situation but he didn't care. "What was it," asked Marvin. "It looked like one of those Tin Daddy things," replies Bugsy. "You mean Big Daddy," Marvin corrects. "Yeah that. It looked like the same one that got killed earlier when you guys first caught that Little Sister," says Bugsy. "I saw it burst through the door when it came in and just slaughter everything in it's fuckin' path!" Marvin and the others made it to the gate which were perfectly intact. "What, this isn't right," says Bugsy. "This thing was almost off the hinges." In an instant, the lights shut off, leaving the gangsters in the dark. Bugsy took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it up. "This can't be good." Category:Fan Fiction